


Our Christmas finery

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Ayamine, Canon Compliant, Day 5 - Ayamine, F/M, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Ayame and Mine have just finished a busy day at the shop. Now to relax and have some Christmas cheer.
Relationships: Kuramae Mine/Sohma Ayame
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Our Christmas finery

**Author's Note:**

> This is set near the end of season 2 of the anime. It's the same day as my Kyo/Torhru and Saki/Arisa stories, and I'll probably have more that year.

"Thank you for choosing Ayame to help make your fantasies come true! Enjoy your enchanting evening escapades." Ayame Sohma bowed with a flourish as the last customer left the store with his purchase.  
His assistant, Mine Kuramae, closed the door with a curtsy. She turned the sign to read closed, turned the lock, and pulled the down the blinds. "Another day done, Boss. And such a busy one."  
"Christmas is the day of love and magical fantasies. We cannot take a rest when there are dreams to fulfill."  
Mine looked at the tray of treats kept out for the waiting customers. "The cake is all gone."  
"Fear not, my darling. I've kept two pieces in the back of the shop just for us. Sit down and remove your shoes while I get them."  
Mine smiled, "I'll help you, Boss. Shall I get the tea?"  
"I was actually thinking of something else. Please sit." His expression momentarily got serious, which was a sign that it wasn't worth arguing. Mine sat on the plush sofa with a sigh as she listened to Ayame bustling around. She was confused until he came out with the tray.  
"Champagne? What's the occasion, Boss?"  
"Do we need an occasion for champagne? Today the occasion is Christmas. A day to celebrate love and joy. Now let us partake of champagne and cake!" He popped the cork and filled Mine's flute, handing her it with a bow. "Cheers."  
"Cheers," they clinked their glasses and started to eat the delectable cake.  
"How is Little Brother, Boss? Is he celebrating Christmas with anyone?"  
"Alas, I fear that my darling brother has not yet found someone to gift the treasure of his heart to."  
"What about Tohru-kun? She's cute, and I thought he liked her when they came to the shop. I'd love to create some more dresses for her and her friends." Mine's eyes glinted at the thought.  
Ayame frowned in thought, "I had considered that Tohru could open his male fantasies, but it does not seem meant to be. I am not sure what caused him to reconsider his romantic notions. He is a treasure that any woman would be honored to possess."  
"I don't know for sure, but I think Tohru-kun is interested in someone. Did you see the way she kept looking at the grumpy orange prince?"  
"Kyon-kichi?!? I cannot understand how she could notice such a creature when my glorious brother is shining next to him."  
"I think your bias is showing. He's not your brother, but he's not bad looking. I'd love to get him into some more outfits. Maybe something black. It's so cute to see how Tohru has him wrapped around her little finger. And she doesn't even know it." Ayame nodded with a resigned air. Mine patted his shoulder. "Cheer up, Boss. Little Brother will find someone that's suited to him. He's so much more confident now than when I first met him." That brought forth a smile.  
"Very true. You are a fount of wisdom, Mine. He will discover a princess that will glimmer like a star next to his sun." He set his glass on the tray. "And now to remove your heels. It is time for me to massage your feet, as is our ritual." Mine closed her eyes and leaned back in bliss as Ayame rubbed her tired feet.  
She opened her eyes and looked at Ayame, whose eyes gleamed with care. She didn't know how she ended up being lucky enough to meet someone like him. It was like living a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. Her hand reached out in a desperate wish to hold him, but she was wise enough to know that he was not one to accept embraces. She held out hope that would change in the future. Instead she reached out and touched his hair. He lowered his head onto her lap for her to stroke his head and back. Mine paused. "Boss? Can you give me a minute to get something for you?"  
"But of course! Your desire is my command. I need to gather an important item as well." They both left the main room of the shop, returning with wrapped packages. "Oh, I see we had the same idea."  
Mine laughed. "It seems so. Merry Christmas, Boss." They swapped packages.  
Ayame pulled out a green wool cloak with a red velvet lining. "Exquisite. And the embroidered stitching is reminiscent of scales. This must have taken so much time." His eyes gleamed as he tied it on.  
"You know I'm always awake before you. I just gave up some of my reading time. It seemed suitable for you. Especially since you struggle with the cold so much." She opened hers, pulling out a red cape with white lace trim. "It seems great minds do think alike. Did you make the lace yourself?"  
"But of course. Only the best is suitable for an angel like yourself." He tied it on and linked elbows with her. "And now, we must be off! Such a stunning pair cannot be content to remain inside. We must show the world what to aspire to in appearance. Let us partake of dinner!"  
"Do you really expect to find someplace that will have a spot available on Christmas night?"  
"Do not underestimate me. There is no location that would deny the chance to serve someone of my regal bearing. Let us make haste."  
"All right, Boss." Mine chuckled as they danced towards the door. Somehow she had the feeling they'd find no trouble getting what they wanted that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoiler (that doesn't give anything plot related away): One of the greatest mysteries of Fruits Basket is if Mine knows about the curse. I personally don't see how she can't, but Ayame is so eccentric that it's definitely possible. So I've intentionally kept it vague. There are hints that she might, but it could just be that she knows him well enough to pick up on things. I'd be curious to know if you think she knows about it.


End file.
